Goodbye,lies of love
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: Maka caught soul at Chupa cobras with some girl and she's always loved him what will happen, will she tell soul of her feelings? Will soul except them? Will she break the partnership?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why happened but it only mattered it did.

soul goes out I don't know where, he says to see his friends.

i ask to come, he says if I want but Blackstar will be there so I decline.

and one day I actually come when he was far gone.

i open the door and walk to Kidds house where he says he will be.

when I get there liz answers.

" Hey Maka" she greeted.

" Is soul here I came for the party" I said with a smile.

" What party, and no he isn't here"

" but he told me he would"

" sorry Maka I do t know"

I was silent thinking this through and wondering where he might be.

is he hurt?

is he in trouble?

why didn't he tell me?

and why did he lie?

" thanks liz I'll see you around" she smiles and says her good bye as I look to find him.

i search the town upside down, and no sight of his bike or him.

its like he disappeared.

i checked the park and asked Blackstar over the phone nothing he's just gone.

i sit down and wonder where he is.

his hiding something and I Want to know what, like my heart itches for the knowledge even if it wasn't my brain

...

when he comes home I don't ask where he is.

i just ask how it is. He says his good and smiles like his happy.

i feel flutters and smile happy his happy.

till the rain cloud of knowing His hiding something ours down dampening the flame.

And we part ways as we go to bed as if nothing's wrong.

...

the next day when schools over he says his going out.

i reply with an okay and put by plan to bay.

i follow quietly and far away.

i felt a snake biting my tummy as anxious as I was.

and 'twas extinguished from what I saw.

soul entered Chupa cobra's with a smile and paid and walked in.

with a big smile, that can light anyone's world.

on instinct my head shot back in dread of what I saw.

my heart is damp and feels like the shoes of the work.

my life feels a lie, that what my heart tells me.

it hurts to know that soul lied.

and now I know my love must be a lie

i ran home with thoughts running wild as if in a cage.

Like papa all over again.

hes not with me or my friends, but with a girl he probably doesn't Know the name of.

of course I've been a lie now, because my love is gone.

and now since my love is gone I'm only a wet puddle with out water

If it makes sense.

but suits my life because it doesn't anymore.

im home now, but now see it as a stranger because it isn't anymore.

the betrayal has drained the colour from My life.

I pack my books, and steal his money.

he did the same with my heart he new I hated men for what he's doing and his doing it.

thats like stealing my happiness.

once I'm done i walk without a letter.

but then something catches my eye.

i look in souls room and open the draw suddenly attracted to it.

and there I se a wedding ring.

he must be in love so my assumption was wrong.

but this only carrie do other world on my heart.

i close the draw forget to right.

And I right on the paper I find.

good bye.

...

souls pov:

i come home, with rage in my face and body.

may the girl I met the girl I loved, lied.

we met when we bumped into eachothers and said in could come see her at Chupa cobras.

i thought it was special but I was wrong, and it hurt.

but surprisingly I was okay with it.

just disappointed that's it

she said she wasn't a whore but she was, and I paid the price for a lie.

i come to see Maka in hopes she can help.

after the horrible break up.

i don't know why I don't tell hr but I knew it would hurt her so I lied.

i blanched at the thought of hurting Maka.

but when I get home it's as empty as a shell.

i call her name to know answer.

and my heart beats with panic.

I through her door open to find it empty.

i open the draws to find a clue she still here.

but know her clothes are gone along with her books.

i run back out in A hurry calling her name with Threads of hope.

but are cut by the message left on the door

good bye

i collapsed to the ground.

where is she?

why did she leave?

i go back to her room and see if she left her diary I might find answers.

i find the green book with her name printed on it.

i open it to the last entry and read

_dear diary._

_i followed soul to Chupa cobras and my heart snapped._

_he new how much I hated men who did that, especially since my fathers there._

_i need to go, because I found the wedding ring which makes me. Ore Brocken._

_im dead now and I make it sound cheesy but I really did love him, and there's no point in staying if he's getting married so young, he would have to quite as my partner!_

_So this is my last entry and I know I will have a better life, I know what they say there's nothing stronger then a first love, but if haven though about his feelings the whole time so this is fair on him._

_he lied to me, like papa I never hated papa just what his done, and I don't hate soul just what his done. But I feel resentment to both._

_im going with mama, and going to travel the world to get over it, I don't want to leave my friends but I'm sorry and I might come back._

_good bye._

so she's really gone.

i felt empty and sad I wanted to cry.

so she loved me and was trying to do this for me.

but is only makes me feel empty and ashamed not proud.

she won't come back.

i screwed up I shouldn't have lied.

i actually felt my eyes water, but didn't cry.

i lost my best friend, the only person who ever listened.

the person who taught me how to talk to people.

i broke her heart and now she's disappeared.

theres still time.

i ran out and got on my bike to the airport.

when i I got there I searched through the sea of faces to see if I can find Maka.

when I found the plan for Arizona tacking off I ran out to catch it going.

and I caught sight of Maka and called her name.

time stopped when she looked back.

her eyes were red from crying, and she cried a little at seeing me.

then to my surprise.

she smiled and waved.

As sad smile.

i called again in hopes she would get off.

and I watched the plane tack away.

my best friend.

and the person I admired the most.

the person I loved the most.

" I'm sorry I love you too"

they said in union with out even knowing.

the end.

.

* * *

**do you want a sequel story? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

i walk the streets like normal.

your presents still haunts, but somehow without knowing I learnt to cope.

i walk to the park, then back.

i go to the park to search the clearing for the angel of you.

i can't find you not once.

until today.

the clearings wind, whips through my snow White hair.

my chin gaunt, and eyes red as blood glare daggers at the world.

but my eyes stone at the world for whatever reason I don't know.

i stand on the edge and wonder should I jump?

and fly.

but I haven't flown since you left,

I haven't flown in peace and happiness.

below I see the streets of death city.

normal full of movement, but never a stir.

for to me it seemed like my loss is the only stir in my burning heart.

i walk away, but from nothing.

because I have nothing,

I didn't think I would hurt you by...

doing what I did.

it was the last thing I wanted to do,

I want to make you happy and hold you,

bless my eyes with your appearance.

your ash beach hair,

and eyes of forest, with skin of pale white to me.

so uncool

But from what I've done wasn't cool at all.

I've lost my cool from the moment you flew away on the plane.

deep in thought I'm on the streets and I see nothing until.

there you are.

Maka.

i whisper your name as I see you on the streets outside the park,

and I stair next to a tree, diagonal from the entrance,

I hide at one word that confuses me.

"MUMMY!"

a child with your appearance, with long hair in a plate jumps in your arms.

i thought that she may be mine too a man comes.

tanned skin, black eyes and black hair.

i notice the child shares his skin also,

you kiss him.

and my heart breaks,

and wrenches at the thought if longing for your kiss I can never have.

i whisper your name,

and somehow,

you hear.

your forest eyes lock with my crimson, and

you smile.

and it sent the message across.

_hi_

and I falter, and let out a shacking breath,

a breath I'd dint realise I was holding, and I think I might fall.

then you pick your child up, and whisper in her ear,

and she stares at me, your face next to hers.

you stare at me.

and I wonder what a beautiful picture it would make, a child with the same appearance.

and the same eyes, and you smile while she stares,

and you walk off.

with the man,

and I noticed the

wedding ring on your finger.

...

_if you need me I will be here._

_and glad to have you near._

_you give, as long as you live._

_that is all I want,_

_you to smile,_

_a smile I can see for a mile._

_and to be happy,_

_may make me sappy._

_so uncool._

* * *

**_I don't have soul honest!_**

**_i love soul he's my favorite character but this may be continued in the fuuture, but I need a lot of reviews if you want this turned into a story._**

**_review follow and favorite._**

**_and I may continue!_**

**_maybe_**

**_;)_**


End file.
